the story of a one MonStar Butterfly
by lookingforentertainment
Summary: im not going to bother doing a good summary so instead im going to use this to say starco and ask that if you choose to read this story to tell me if the genres or rating need to be changed
1. Chapter 1

**before starting i would like to note a few things**

 **first and most importantly that i do not own anything of what i am writing**

 **second i would like you to know that i am only 15 years old at the time and that i'm still just figuring out what i want and what looks fun so if you dont like my story please tell me in a nice way and if you do like it i would like to know so because it may just inspire me to continue and if there are any mistakes in writing i would also like to know**

 **the third thing i would like to note is that the time between chapters being uploaded will most likely be pretty large because i dont have much time on my hands to write because of school so please no hate**

 **once again i dont own anything all the credit of this story goes to the creators of star vs the forces of evil just google it because im too lazy to do so**

* * *

 **Chapter one**

(somewhere within the walls of Mewni castle)

Queen Moon and king River were walking towards the dungeons

"Are you sure this will work" River asked his wife

"No but it's our only hope of getting rid of that thing" Moon answered

"But Moonpie what if she chooses to return because she's technically the rightful heir to the throne of mewni"

"I know River" Moon put her hands on her belly "But it's the only way to keep our decent daughter safe" moon said with a determent look on her face

River nodded and asked "And where did you plan on sending her to so she won't return"

When River said that Moon pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket and answered " To a dimension I know disconnected themselves from magic millennia ago"

And with that note they arrived at the dungeons where they saw the half mewman half monster girl they were just talking about star butterfly moving around in her sleep

"Do you think she heard us" River asked

"Don't be silly River she's asleep she can't hear us" moon said back "Okay let's do this I'll open the portal while you grab her and throw her through it"

While Moon started on opening the portal by cutting in the air with her scissors River silently walked over to star and picked her up making her stir which in turn made River flinch

" come on River I opened the portal just throw her in already" moon said

And so River threw star through the portal waking her but she couldn't adjust to what was happening before she fell through the portal and it closed behind her

Once she closed the portal Moon said "And that takes care of that"

"And now we prey to the gods that she won't return" River added

* * *

(Somewhere deep in echo creek forest)

A portal opened out of nowhere and not long after it appeared Star Butterfly fell out and it immediately closed after her

"What are they doing this time" Star yelled out in frustration after landing face first on the ground in front of a conveniently place cave before crying in pain

Her crying instantly stopped as her monster instincts kicked in because she felt a not so friendly presence

"Who's there" she called out only to be answered by an echoing howl from behind the large oak trees of the forest

Not long after the howl she was cornered by wolves as she slowly started backing away to the oh so conveniently placed cave we mentioned before

But the expression of the wolves suddenly changed from bloodlust to fear as she saw a shadow coming from behind her and they quickly ran away as fast as they could

"Hey are you okay" she heard a seemingly concerned voice as she turned around

That's when she saw him a slightly coloured boy wearing a red hoodie and a pair of skinny jeans

When he stepped further in the moonlight she could make out some more details about him like the little mole under his right eye, the scar of what seemed to be a bite mark in his neck and the fact that his fists were completely covered in blood

She sighed and said "Whatever you plan on doing please make it quick"

"What are you talking about" the boy said with a confused look on his face

"So you're trying to tell me that you aren't one of the people my mom and stepdad payed to try and get me killed" Star said not believing anything

"I don't know you or anyone in your family for that matter" he said "And why do you think I would kill someone I just met"

"Says the guy with his fists completely covered in blood" star said sarcastically

"Good point" he admitted "But I was just hunting animals and before you ask yes I was hunting with my bare hands I think any help of a weapon or trap takes the proud out of the kill" he said "Any way you look like you're not from around here are you"

"Meh" she shrugged "I just look like this because I'm half monster from my actual dad's side he apparently raped my mom and I came out of that but my mom only knew what I was until after I was born and ever since she has been looking for ways to kill me but because I'm half monster that is really hard because I can just regenerate any injury including things like having my arm ripped off and extreme stuff like that"

"Monster" he questioned "that's a term I haven't heard of in a really long while" "especially here" he added quickly

"Why is that" she asked "Are the monsters here hunted to extinction or something like that"

"No" he simply said "It's because this dimension is assumed to have disconnected itself from magic millennia ago by the very few people of the other dimensions who even know of this one"

"Oh so that's what they're trying now they just dumped me in the hope that I die or at the very least can't ever return" she said with her eyes wide in realization

"It seems like that's the case and if that really was their plan they have a lot of luck because from here there is no way to contact any of the other dimensions because the only reason I know of them is because of the tales told by my father's side of my family" he said "So it seems like you need a place to sleep and you're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you need if you want I live at the edge of the forest" the boy nicely offered

"Yes sure" she said "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me" " by the way what am I supposed to call you"

" Oh right I almost forgot I'm Marco Marco-Diaz" Marco said

"I'm Star Star-Butterfly" she said "so Marco do you mind telling me why you didn't kill me for being half monster like most people" Star asked

"Well" Marco said "It's because I heard your story and after hearing it I was reminded of my own situation but turned up a few notches"

"And how is that" Star asked "What's your situation"

He looked up and said "Get ready for a pretty long story" he sighed "My mom was at first really happy to know she was pregnant of her first born child witch would be me" "but when I was born she immediately saw that the person she thought was the father wasn't because of my different skin tone" "she despises people with even slightly darker skin so naturally for her she left me in the hospital where I was born and the doctors and nurses went to check how this happened" "apparently I was the result of a drunken one night stand and luckily for me they found my real dad and he was capable of taking care of me" "soon enough I was nine years old and my dad fell in love with someone he loved as much as he did me maybe even more he thought it would be better if she didn't know about me so he moved to her house while I kept living in our house" "he still visits me once a year though and we still talk through the phone but I have still lived on my own for over six years now" "I mean he still pays the rent and sends money to get food but I'm still very lonely besides my one friend I don't really have anyone" "I can't really help but feel sympathy for someone who is viewed by their parents as nothing but trash especially if they didn't have anyone to care for them" at that moment Star saw a single tear forming in Marco's eye signalling that he was telling the truth

"Are you okay" Star asked

"yes I'm fine" Marco said back "but enough of all the sadness we're almost there look there is the edge of the forest already"

"Wow that was fast" Star commented

"yeah time flies when you're talking" Marco answered

When they got to the house a girl wearing a beanie came walking out the door

"Hey Marco who's the new purple girl that's with you" the girl asked

"Just someone I met in the forest while hunting she will be sleeping at my place for as long as she needs" Marco answered

The girl just shrugged and said "cool mare weirdness and I am totally loving it"

"I knew you would" Marco said "Anyway thanks for watching the house for me see you tomorrow at school"

"you know it" she shouted while while casually walking away

"Who was that" Star asked when they were inside

"oh that was Janna Ordina a friend of mine and one of the very few people I still trust" Marco said "Are you hungry or do you just want to sleep" he then asked

"no I should probably just go to sleep" Star answered

"Okay" Marco said "you can use my dad's old room it's up the stairs second door on the right and if needed my room is straight across the hall from there and from when you come up the stairs the first door on the right is the bathroom"

"Thank you" Star politely said and went upstairs

Marco sighed "I know I shouldn't but I honestly think she is absolutely beautiful" he said to himself and quietly went to his room and almost immediately fell asleep

 **End chapter one**

* * *

 **this was the first chapter of my story and for those who are still reading wich is probably nobody i would like to ask you for feedback about my story and maybe some tips in writing**

 **oh and just because i can i'm just gonna say once more that i dont own anything that i have typed here**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys im sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out i dont have any excuses exept the fact that im lazy but in my defense once i started i finished this chapter in two weeks**

 **before you start reading i want to point out that i dont own any of thes characters and all the rights go to Daron Nefcy and Disney**

 **now that is out of the way i would like to mention that im only a child that is writing this for fun so pls no hate and all that junk i would like comentary on how i did though just so i can know if i should tell my friends about this or not =) i would also like to point out that english isn't my native language so there might be some slight mistakes i would like you to point those out to me if noticed**

 **finally i just want to say to have fun and enjoy**

 **Chapter two**

(Marco's bedroom)

Marco was sound asleep when he suddenly woke up

"something isn't right here" he said while slowly getting out of bed

He started leaving his room when he could hear the sound of chattering teeth coming from the room Star was residing in

He walked up to the door and knocked while asking "Star are you alright?"

"y-y-y-yes I-I-I'm f-f-fine" she stuttered from the other side of the door "c-c-come in"

Marco opened the door to see star completely covered in the blankets but still shaking like crazy and slowly walked towards her and when he was next to her he put his hand on her forehead and said "jeez Star you are not fine you're freezing cold"

She answered by stuttering "d-don't worry I-I'm a-always t-this c-cold at night i-if not m-much colder"

Marco slapped himself in the face as he said "of course you must be cold blooded how didn't I think of that" as he started to stand up he said "stay right there I'll turn up the temperature and get you some heated blankets" and then he left the room

(a short while later)

"thank you Marco I feel much better now" Star said " it's nice of you to tend to my needs like this did you know nobody else has ever cared for me before I met you"

"no I didn't know that" Marco answered "but I kind of figured with the whole my parents want to get rid of me situation"

"oh yeah I guess that does seem obvious that no one cares about me if you know that" Star said with a sad tone in her voice

"don't worry Star" Marco said "I'm forced to care about because your my guest"

"thanks Marco" Star said slightly cheered up "thanks for caring about me"

"no problem" Marco answered "anyway I should probably go to bed so I can maybe get a few more hours of sleep before I have to wake up for school"

"hey Marco" Star said slightly blushing "this may seem weird but would you please like to sleep with me tonight?"

Marco blushed slightly before he smiled and said "sure why not" and went to lay down next to Star "good night Star"

"good night Marco"

(the next morning)

Marco awoke to hearing a sound that everybody knows all too well his alarm clock going off in his room and started getting up

While he was leaving the room star woke up and asked "where are you going?"

Marco answered "I'm going downstairs to eat before I have to go to school I'll see you in the kitchen" and left

Star got up and said to herself "well I don't have any clothes with me so I can't really change right now so I'll just join him now"

(in the kitchen)

"how come you didn't change clothes" Star asked Marco

Marco said "oh I did I just happen to have 12 identical sets of clothing because I like these the best what about you"

"well since I got thrown here in my sleep I didn't exactly have the time to take clothes with me and it doesn't seem like they threw some after me so" Star said

"right" Marco said "then I guess we'll just have to go to the mall when I'm back from school"

"what's a mall" Star asked curiously

"it's a place where you buy clothes" Marco answered "have you never been to a mall before?"

"well I can't exactly go out and adventure since I was locked in a dungeon since birth" she said casually

"oh yeah I almost forgot to give you this" Marco said and handed her a small box

Star opened it and asked "what's this"

"it's a spare key to the house" Marco said "you'll need it to get back in if you decide to go out" "you do know how keys work right?"

"yeah I do a saw my mom using the key to my dungeon more than enough times to know that" Star answered "thanks for giving this to me"

"not a problem star" Marco said "now let's eat before I go to school"

(after eating)

"wow that was delicious" Star said with wonder in her eyes "what did you call it again"

"it was pancakes Star" Marco said laughing at her reaction to the food

"Marco" star said with a dead serious expression "can we eat pancakes every day from now on?"

"sure" Marco said laughing even harder than before "but I got to go to school now I'll be back by 3:30 pm you have fun okay and if you don't go out please make sure the house stays intact"

"will do" she said "see you later"

Marco opened the door and yelled "AND DON'T EAT ALL THE FOOD" before he started running to school at Mach speeds (not literally though)

(at echo creek high)

"hey Janna" Marco said when he saw her

"sup Marco where's purple" she asked him

"she was at the house when I left I gave her the spare key so she could get back in if she wanted to go out" he answered her

"you sure that's a smart move letting her go out you know humans attack what they don't understand" Janna asked with concern for the girl

"yeah I know" Marco said with a sad look on his face "but we'll know right away if she's in any real danger" and they went in the class they arrived at

(skipping to the start of 3rd period math because school is very boring)

"uh school is so boring" Janna groaned "and math is the worst of all"

"Janna Ordina detention!" the math teacher miss Skullnick yelled

"sure" Janna said sighing

 **BREAKING NEWS**

"this is just in" a reporter said "there is a weird purple coloured monster like girl walking through town the police are currently on their way to take her in it is advised to stay as far away as possible because we don't know what she might do"

That moment Janna looked at Marco who was the most furious he has ever been and whispered to him "Marco go"

Marco calmed down slightly and said "miss Skullnick can I please be excused"

Miss Skullnick looked up and said "sure thing Diaz you're the only student who never fails anyway just take your stuff in case you decide you won't return"

Marco grabbed his stuff and left the class room

As soon as he was in the hall way he started running to where star was

By the time he arrived on the scene Marco saw that Star was surrounded by police officers who were actively shooting her

Once he saw that he ran towards star who was just kind of sitting on the ground crying and yelled at the officers "ENOUGH!"

When the officers saw Marco running towards Star they immediately stopped shooting and one of them said "Diaz what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in school right now" "and get away from her we don't know what that thing might do and until just before you arrived she kept screaming your name"

"that thing has a name" Marco yelled at the police officer "and can't you figure out that if she was screaming my name she was at least of human intelligence and might have feelings!"

The officer opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find any words

"now everyone here listen very closely" Marco told the police officers "this girls name is Star Butterfly and she is from this point on officially under my protection I will take care of any problems she might cause and take full responsibility over her well-being got it" "oh and if any of you tries to take her away I'll feed you to my pet"

All the officers gulped and the lead officer said "understood" "oh and you might want to get her to the hospital she got hit with a lot of bullets" while the other officers left

"she'll be fine" Marco said "she's almost immortal but that doesn't mean she can't feel pain" Leaving the lead officer with a face of shock before said lead officer left as well

"hey Star are you okay" Marco asked when they were alone in the street

Star nodded and said "thanks for helping me Marco" after wincing a bit

Marco looked at her and said "you don't look so fine to me what's wrong"

Star looked at him and said "it's nothing the wounds all healed they just still hurt a bit" and smiled

Marco smiled back and said "okay then let's get you back home so you can rest a bit" and he put him on his back to carry her home

Star started laughing and said "Marco there's no need to carry me I can still walk you know"

Marco also laughed and said "I know you can walk but I'm not letting you exert yourself you have to save your energy"

After he carried her home (which was like 4 kilometres)

Marco put star down on the couch silently and sat down next to her and said "you know what how about we get you signed up at my school tomorrow that way you can learn more stuff and I can keep you safe from harm"

"would you really do that for me" star asked looking really excited about the idea of getting to learn more while also getting to spend more time with Marco

Marco smiled and said "of course I would plus it's kind of my job since I told the entire police force I was taking care of you"

"thanks Marco" star said before yawning and falling asleep against him on the couch

Marco looked outside and noticed it was already becoming dark and thought "how did time go by so quickly" and also fell asleep on the couch kind of tired from carrying star back home

(inside of Mewni castle)

Moon was saying to five guards "I need the five of you to take these dimensional scissors and go check if the monster isn't training herself in order to get back got it"

One of the guards stepped forward and said "yes your highness we will return as soon as we find confirmation on her activities and whereabouts if we do not find her we will send you status updates on the mission on a daily basis until you call the mission off"

"good now take the scissors and start your mission" Moon answered

The guard took the scissors cut open a portal to earth and lead the other guards through it before disappearing in it himself without a word

 **End of chapter 2**

 **yay cliffhanger see you guys next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**not really in the mood to write this part today just read the on from last chapter if you really want to**

 **disclaimer: all of the characters used in this story belong to Daron Nefcy and Disney i don't own anything**

 **Chapter three**

Waking up slightly a smile appeared on Marco's face as he saw star sleeping against him on the couch and he found it very alluring to just go back to sleep but managed to withstand the urge

"Star" "time to wake up" he said in a slight whisper feeling kind of bad for having to wake her up

"hmm five more minutes" Star grumbled not feeling like waking up yet

"no Star you have to wake up early because we have to get you signed up for school" Marco reminded her

Star was suddenly wide awake and said "oh right" "and didn't you say you would make more of those pancakes today as well"

Marco laughed and said "yeah I did but first we have to change clothes"

"but we still haven't went to that place you call "mall" yet so what am I going to change into" Star asked curiously

"you can just use some of my spare clothes for now we'll go to the mall to get you your own clothes later today" Marco answered her "so if you would be kind enough to get of me I can get you some clothes to change into"

Star didn't seem really that excited about letting go of Marco but did so anyway

(after changing and breakfast)

Star was yet again enchanted by the amazing taste the pancakes had and had the most adorable expression on her face

"you succeeded in satisfying my hunger yet again Diaz" Star said happily patting her full belly

Marco just smiled and said "come on we need to school a little early today so we can talk to the principal about getting you in"

"what's a principal?" Star asked curiously

Marco who was getting used to her not knowing stuff like that simply answered by saying "he's basically the guy in charge of the school and he is the one who decides whether you get to join or not"

Stars eyes widened and said "so what do we do if he doesn't accept me" starting to get a little worried

Marco answered by just looking at her calmly and saying "I wouldn't worry about that our principal is a very reasonable man and it doesn't hurt that I'm the best student in my year because that gives me a tiny bit of influence on certain decisions the school may make"

"wow so just by being smart you get to decide what happens" Star asked

"basically yes" Marco said "but it also depends on your behaviour during school and what the teachers that are involved think of you" "most teachers think pretty highly which makes it so I can get away with just leaving class at times as long as I still do the work they give the students"

"okay" star said with all her worries gone "then we should get going right don't want to keep the principal waiting now do we" and with that they started walking to school

As they were walking Star asked Marco "Marco why are all these people looking at us it's making me kind of nervous"

Marco looked around and noticed that everyone was indeed staring at them and said "it's probably because they have never seen anyone that looks like you before so they must be a little surprised to see you" in an attempt to calm her slightly

"oh I get that" Star said "but it's still making me slightly uncomfortable"

Hearing that Marco knew it was time to do something and said loudly so everyone in the area could hear "yeah we get it she looks different from us but it's still rude to stare your make her uncomfortable" and that seemed to get everyone back in reality and everyone just decided it was probably best to just continue what they were doing and not question the monster walking through the streets

Once everyone was walking again Star said softly so only Marco could hear her "thanks Marco"

(at school) (school sucks)

Marco and Star walked towards the closed doors of the principal's office and Marco knocked politely and said "principal Skeeves can I come in?"

On the other side of the door they heard the rustling of paper and then a voice saying "yes of course you can come in"

When they went in the room they saw the principal with his back towards them putting something away "I'll be with you shortly I just have to finish putting these papers away first"

After he finished with what he was doing he turned around and Star saw the friendly looking face of the principal who seemed to be a short and honestly kind of fat looking man who didn't notice her turn slightly more serious when he spotted Marco "so to what do I owe this visit Marco Diaz" he said

Marco just stood there and said to the principal "don't worry it's nothing too serious I just want to enrol my new friend Star Butterfly here" and then turned to Star "Star would you come here and properly introduce yourself to the principal"

Star stepped forward and said "of course" "hello my name is Star Butterfly and I'm half monster half mewman it's nice to meet you" and held her hand out towards Skeeves

Principal Skeeves his jaw dropped and he shook her hand "and you're sure she's stable" Skeeves said to Marco

Marco put on a serious face and said "yes, and I'm personally going to make sure she's safe and doesn't accidently hurt anyone"

Principal Skeeves just nodded and said "in that case I see no reason not to let her in" and he started gathering some papers

Once he was done gathering the papers he said "so if you would just fill these papers all will be settled and she can start today"

And with that Marco started filling in the small stack of papers

(after filling the papers)

Marco handed the pars to Skeeves and said "she will be following the same schedule as me so I can make sure she's safe just in case"

Skeeves nodded and said "seems fair" "and speaking of your schedule your first class is starting soon so you should probably get going" and he motioned his hand towards the clock above the door

Marco looks at the clock and starts to get up saying "yes we should" "let's go Star"

Star got up and said "okay"

When they were out of the office Star said "well that was boring but the principal seems like a nice person"

"well official business is often boring but sometimes there are exceptions" Marco said "and Skeeves is nice as long as you don't get on his bad side then he can actually get pretty scary at times"

"But anyway let's get to class" Marco said "we start today with Spanish"

(when they got to the classroom)

The teacher called out to Marco "hola Marco quien es esa chica que trajiste contigo hoy (hello Marco who is that girl you brought with you today)" unfazed by the fact Star was half monster

"Esta es Star Butterfly. Ella es una estudiante nueva. Estaré ayudándola a ponerse al día con el resto de la clase para que no tenga que preocuparse de que ella esté detrás del resto de la clase (this is Star Butterfly she is a new student here I will be helping her to catch up with the rest of the class so you don't have to worry about her being behind the rest of the class)" Marco said

The teacher nodded and said "Muy bien, entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas y podemos comenzar con la lección de hoy? (very well then why don't you sit down and we can get started with the lesson of today?)" and gestured to two open seats

And with that Marco told Star "come on let's sit down" and they went to sit down

"what was that just now" Star asked Marco with a whisper

Marco answered by saying "that was Spanish one of earths many languages don't worry I'll be writing down everything said in class and translate it for you when we get home I'll also teach you the basics of Spanish"

Star nodded and started to look at the teacher seeing if she could decipher what she was saying

(after class)

"so that was interesting" Star said "I couldn't understand a word but still interesting" "are there any more classes of languages I don't speak on our schedule"

Marco was about to question how a lesson can be interesting if you can't understand a word when he decided not to question it and just said "no there isn't but next up today is human anatomy"

(after anatomy)

"so what do you think of human anatomy" Marco asked Star

Star answered with "to be honest I thought it was very disgusting looking but I think it does seem logical that you need to know this stuff as a human so you know when something isn't right"

"yeah it's pretty useful to know some of the stuff we learn here but yeah it's really disgusting even for me" Marco said "I doubt it will help you though because there is a high chance your anatomy is different from humans"

"probably" Star shrugged "so what class do we have next"

Marco looked at Star and said "actually we have a free hour right now"

"okay so what do we do in this free hour" Star asked

"well normally I just hang out with Janna in the café" Marco answered "so let's get going"

"oh right Janna that was the girl who was watching your house the night we met right?" Star asked "I can't wait to finally meet her"

(when they got to the café)

Marco shouted "hey Janna over here" towards the girl with the beanie

Janna turned around and saw Marco and Star walking towards her and said "hey Marco what is purple girl doing here"

Marco answered by saying "this is Star Butterfly and as of today she is a student here"

Janna looked at Star and said "I'm Janna it's nice to meet you"

Star answered "it's nice to meet you too"

Marco looked on and said "I knew the two of you would get along" "Janna has always liked things that are out of the ordinary"

Star looked towards Janna and said "I can somehow see that just by looking at her now you mention it"

Janna started checking out Star and asked "do you have any idea what kind of monster she is Marco"

"no I was going to ask you if I could get back the book about monster species I burrowed after school so we could find out" Marco answered

"yeah sure thing I'll drop it by your house tonight" Janna said

Star's eyes widened and said "you have a book about different monster species"

Marco shrugged and said "yeah it was one of the things passed down on my father's side of the family as proof that there were different dimensions"

"seems fair" Star said

"wow would you look at the time we have to get going to our next class already" Marco said looking at the clock

"okay so what class do we have now" star asked

Marco answered by saying "we start with physics" and they started to walk to their next class

(after physics)

"is it weird I think physics are fun because it's complicated" Star asked Marco

"no of course not" Marco said "in fact that is a very common opinion amongst humans" "and if you like stuff that is complicated you'll also like our next class"

"why" Star asked "what's our next class"

Marco smiled and said "one of my favourite classes" "chemistry"

(after chemistry)

"wow that was really fun" Star said full of excitement

Marco just laughed and said "yeah you're right that was pretty fun"

Star asked Marco "so what's our next class"

Marco said "none it's time for our break which means we get to eat"

At that Star's eyes widened and she started running to the cafeteria yelling "FOOOOD"

Marco burst out into laughter and started running after her

(at the cafeteria)

Marco, Star and Janna were sitting by table in the corner of the cafeteria as someone approached

Marco saw them approaching and stood up without warning and said "what are you doing here Brittany"

Star and Janna turned around as Janna sighed and Star asked her "who is she" "and why are all my senses screaming at me to avoid her"

Janna answered "that is Brittany Wong" "she is a spoiled rich kid who thinks she can do whatever she wants just because her parents are rich"

By the time they finished talking Brittany had already left and Marco had gone back to eating

"where did she go" Star asked Marco

Marco looked up and said "don't know and I don't really care either"

When they finished eating Star and Marco went to their next class math while Janna decided to just skip the class entirely today

"why does Janna skip math" Star asked

Marco shrugged and said "she skips most classes on Friday" "except literature for some reason"

(after math)

"that was so easy" Star said "so boring to"

Marco didn't even comment on that and said "let's just get to our final class for today"

"I hope it will be more exciting than this" Star said

"oh it definitely will be" Marco said "we have P.E. next"

"what's P.E." Star asked

"P.E. stands for Physical Education it is basically a class where you test you physical limits" Marco answered and they went to the outside sports field

(at the outside sports field)

"hey coach we have a new student who will be entering my routine until we know it's safe to let her go with the rest of the class" Marco called out to a certain kind of buff looking guy

"yeah sure Diaz just go easy on her and it's fine" the coach said back

"so Star today I will be testing your very limits when it comes to your physical capabilities because your half monster and humans can be quite fragile so don't hold back on anything okay" Marco said directly towards Star

Star nodded smiling and said "bring it on"

Marco smiled and said "we start with a speed test to see how fast you can run which I'm going to check with this devise" holding up one of those devises cops use to see how fast cars go

And with that Star started running along the racetrack accelerating quickly until she even started running on all fours running even faster and Marco read off she had a limit of about 350 kilometres an hour about 97 metres per second and yelled "damn that's enough Star" and she started slowing down until she reached a stop

 **(clarification the race track was changed so it was about 500 metres long saying this so you won't think it's impossible to read off that kind of speed)**

"that was really fast compared to humans so I think it's good I set you apart from the group" Marco said "but moving on we have the strength test next" "this will be split in two different tests one for punching and one for weightlifting"

(after moving to a smaller area)

"so star I am going to need you to punch here on this machine" pointing to the red area of the machine "if you do that it will read off the amount of force one of your punches exerts"

Star nodded and stood in front of the machine and started focussing all her strength into her arm and blew one punch directly at the red area afterwards the machine showed a number of 0.05 "impressive it seems you are capable of punching with a force of about 50000 Newton of force" onto the weight lifting then

(for comparison an amateur boxer punches with a force of about 2500 Newton)

After Marco was done setting up some different weights he think star will be able to lift

As star was lifting all the weights she only showed trouble after she lifted a weight of 6000 pounds and she capped off by being able to lift of 25000 pounds just slightly off the ground before it fell back immediately

When Marco was done putting everything away he said "next would be the stamina test but it seems were out of time for today so we'll just do that next week okay"

"yeah okay"

(after they put all their stuff away and stood outside the school)

Marco said "so now I'm going to show you the mall"

(in Mewni castle)

Moon was waiting for the daily report from the commander she sent to earth when a portal opened up and she immediately asked "any progress"

The commander bowed down and said "not yet I'm sorry your majesty" "do you have any idea on where you dropped her off that might speed up the search"

"no I don't" moon said "the only thing that might help is that I was thinking of a forest"

"thank you your majesty that will speed up our search greatly" the commander said and went back off to earth

 **End of chapter three**

 **whew now that's done i would like to mention that about 4/5th of this chapter was made within 12 hours so plz no hate see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**i'm keeping this short so you guys can get right into the new chapter**

 **disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters in this story and all rights go to Disney and Daron Nefcy**

 **Chapter four**

(at the mall)

"ok so we'll start by going to a clothing store to pick out some clothes for you and after that I was thinking about buying some food at the grocery store" Marco said to Star

Star was just looking around the mall with amazement written all over her face and said "yeah sure so where do we go first?"

(when they reached the clothing store)

"wow there are so many clothes here" Star said with wonder "and I can just pick out any of these outfits?" she asked Marco

Marco just couldn't help but smile at Star and said "yeah any of these that fit of course"

After that the two of them just started looking around until they found a few outfits that Star liked and they went to the changing rooms

"so you just go into one of these rooms to try on the clothes and see which ones fit and what is comfortable" Marco told Star

Star started looking for an available room and said "understood and where are you going to be"

"I'll just be waiting on the outside of the room for you to finish" Marco answered

"ok I'll try to make this quick so you don't have to wait too long" Star said when she found a room that wasn't occupied yet

(after she finished trying on clothes)

"okay Marco I found two outfits that fit well and feel comfortable one for during the day and one for sleeping in" Star called out to Marco

Marco answered by saying "okay make sure you wear your day outfit when you come out and we can put the other clothes back and pay for these at the counter"

When she came out the door Marco saw Star and his eyes went wide there she was in the most adorable clothes he could ever think of (just imagine her in your favourite attire I'm just going for the attire she wears in the ending shot of the season 3&4 intro) and Marco said "wow Star you look great" causing her to blush slightly

"thanks Marco" Star said back "shouldn't we put back these clothes"

"yes we should" Marco said finishing the conversation and started putting clothes back where they belonged

(after putting back the clothes and paying at the counter)

"okay so now I have clothes where do we go didn't you say we were going to get food" Star asked Marco

"yes this way" Marco said starting to lead the way

(when they arrived there)

 **I'm just going to write down a conversation during the shopping and not what they actually got so please don't hate me**

Star was just walking along with Marco getting kind of bored so she asked Marco "Marco during P.E. today you told the coach I was going to be joining your routine until it you knew it was safe to let me join with the rest of the class why did you do that?"

Marco continued getting things as he answered "well with it being that you are half monster I was thinking that you might far exceed in strength and speed from humans so I thought it was safer for you to join me so you wouldn't accidently hurt someone"

"okay fair point" Star said "but why do you have P.E. apart from the rest of the class in the first place and why did the couch tell you to go easy on me?"

At that Marco stood still for a while and answered "my father's side of the family caries a condition with them that makes them exceed normal humans in all ways with a long shot" "as for why the teacher told me to go easy on you that was because I actually did accidently hurt someone because I couldn't control my strength and I'm kind of glad he told me because I even exceed you"

Star just stood there and asked "how strong are you compared to me then"

Marco continued doing his thing and said "my highest record is almost three times as high as yours right now but when I started it was about two times as high so you might be able to catch up at one point before my limits skyrocket"

"what do you mean before your limits skyrocket" Star asked Marco curiously

"well" Marco said "in my family it is often the case that your limits often skyrocket when you hit the age of 18"

"often?" Star just asked

"it might just happen later or not at all" Marco answered

"okay so I have one last question" Star said

"ask away" Marco said

"what happened to that person you accidently hurt" Star asked

This made Marco drop his shopping basket before he caught it one millimetre before hitting the ground "he is still in a coma in the hospital" Marco said ashamed of what he did a tear forming in his eye

Star saw he was sad and walked up to him to give him a hug which seemed to calm him down "don't worry I'm here and I'm sure he doesn't blame you"

"thanks for comforting me Star" Marco said while hugging back "would you like to visit him with me some time" he asked

"yeah sure" she answered and they started going to pay for the stuff they got

(after paying)

"so where do we go now" Star asked Marco

"now we should go home Janna is probably waiting for us there" he said

"why would Janna be waiting for us" Star questioned

"well she was going to drop off that book about monster species and knowing her she will probably be there too because she also wants to know" Marco answered

"right" Star said "then we should hurry I kind of want to know too"

"yeah we should start going there right now" Marco said

"ooh what's that" Star asked pointing at a stand with a sign that said "try nachos for free"

Marco looked that way and said "it's just a nacho stand"

"can I please try one" star asked him with puppy dog eyes

"no" Marco said "no matter how adorable of a look you're going to give me I'm not letting that happen"

"aww why not" Star said really sad

"because I'm not letting your first nachos be the disgusting ones those terrible cooks make so if you really want nachos you'll have to wait until we're home" Marco said making an angry face at the stand

"okay I can do that" Star said starting to happily skip home

(when they get home)

"hey Star" Janna said when Star and Marco came in

"how did you get in" Star asked Janna

The one who answered however was Marco "she has my house keys since she takes care of the house while I go out hunting" "anyway let's see what monster species star is"

"right" Janna said "here's the book"

"okay so before we look for what Star might be we'll have to look closely at what features Star has so we have something to go off of" Marco said and started closely examining Star "tail, dry scales and you said you had really fast healing capability's right"

"yeah" Star said "they have tried to chop my head off but it just grew back overnight somehow and the process was incredibly painful"

"that should be enough" Marco said starting flipping through the book and said "here it is it seems like Star is a …" and he dropped the book not even bothering to catch it

"what" Janna said "what is she"

Marco answered "she's a sceptarian" and Janna's mouth dropped

"is that a bad thing" star said kind of worried

Marco heard how worried she was about this and immediately said "no of course not we were just a bit surprised is all"

"why is that" Star asked

"well" Marco answered "sceptarians are one of the five most ancient and powerful monster races of all" "up there with the avarius amphibian leviathan and beast monster races"

"and leviathans and beasts are even believed to be instinct completely while the avarius and amphibian races are believed to be narrowed down to only one family line" Janna added on top of that

At that information Star's jaw dropped

And while everyone was still lost in surprise Marco started screaming out in pain grabbing a hold of the scar in his neck

"what the hell" Star yelled "what is happening" and suddenly Marco stopped screaming still holding on to his neck and his breath still heavy

"that was part of that condition I have what I told you about earlier" "because of the insane amount of physical strength we have to use that strength on a regular basis in order to prevent pain like this and that is why I go out hunting so I should probably go now" Marco said now shifting his look over to Janna "Janna can you look after the house and keep Star company while I go away"

Janna just nodded and said "you should probably get going now"

"yes I should" Marco answered and starting heading for the door

"wait" Star called out "why can't I join you"

Marco turned around and said "because I turn into a completely different person when I'm hunting and I'm afraid of hurting or scaring you" and walked out the door turning a right and entering the forest

(on Mewni)

"my queen we believe we have found the forest you dropped it off and are about to start searching it" the commander of the group told Moon

"good job" Moon said "make sure to be stealthy and report any progress"

 **End chapter four**

 **phew now that bug is fixed i hope you can read the story better and thanks to those who have reported this problem to me**

 **i would like to ask you guys to leave your thoughts on my story in a review and i would also like to ask for some suggestions on what you would want to see in a possible future filling chapter**

 **love you all and stay tuned for the next chapter**


	5. please read and help me out

**Hello everyone that reads this not chapter. Because of recent reviews on my story asking for more. I felt like it was nessecary to tell you guys that i have decided to do a rewrite on this story. And I am doing this now before introducing some major features to keep the surprise. I have decided to do this becauise someone had pointed out to me that i could do way better with this story and that it deserved to be better then it currently is and I totally agree. I can most likely do much better if I put more time and effort in the story. But I thought it would be weird if I start showing effort in the middle of a story and that a complete start over would improve the quality a lot. I am aware most of you people are fine with how it currently is but I myself am not satisfied with what I'm writing. Sorry if this disapoints some of you out there.**

 **Lastly I would like to say that I have already made the notes for the first chapter of the rewrite. I would also like to ask for some help in finding people who would like to beta read my chapters before I upload them to increase quality. So if you know anyone that would be willing to beta read my chapters or have advise on finding them or writing in general please let me know.**

 **thanks for your attention and I hope you will find my incoming rewrite as if not more enjoyable as the original.**


End file.
